Heart to Heart
by KandrakarPrincess
Summary: The five guardians are way depressed when there favorite things are suddenly disapearing or changeing. They must learn to be strong in hard times and fand a way out of their depressions.
1. Loosing love

Chapter 1 

Heart to Heart.  
By KP

Will Was bumbed. She couldn't stop thinking about how Matt's band had broken up. She was crushed.

Matt's x-band mates of Cobalt Blue said that he's bean acting funny. Quiet. Not fun to be around. Will hated to say it but they were right! Matt Seemed, different. He even stopped saying hi to her in the hall. Will Knew something was up but she didn't know what.

"Will! Cornelia and Irma are here!" Susan Vandom called from down stairs.

Will slowly opened the door."Go right up girls." She heard her mom say. "Will's bean down lately and she won't tell my why." "Don't worry Mrs. Vandom, she's fine" Cornelia Hail said. "Yeah and thanx for the Cookies too Mrs. Will's Mom." Irma said as she's stuffed them into her mouth.

"Hi Will. What's up." said Irma. "Matt's band brok," Cornelia cut her off, "Yeah we know that but why all the gloming around it's annoying." "Yeah Will," Irma started, "Hey, Hay lin and Taranee are at the Silver Dragon studing, lets go and hangout there." "No, i don't feel like going anywhere" Cornelia rolled her eyes, "come on!"

The next day at school was the worst of all for Will.

"You saw Matt selling his gitar!"Hay lin gasped. "Yeah. He got two bucks off Uriah for it"  
Will moned. "Yeah did you hear him trying to play it after school? It was barftastic!" Joked Irma. Taranee blocked her ears "Don'tremind me!" "Today when I tryed to talk to Matt he seemed in pain to look at me. He just started to walk away." Will turned away, "What's Wrong with Matt?"

Taranee ran into the lunch room. "Will! Cornelia! Irma! Hay lin! Nigel, he's missing!

"it's gunna be ok Taranee. He's brobably just lost or something." Hay lin said trying to calm the crying girl down. "Yeah he's fine." Smiled Will. Cornelia gave her a pat on the back "I'll bet he'll be back before the last bell rings." All the girls (except Taranee) looked at Irma.  
"What? Oh yeah, he's fine." She said "Nice save." Joked Cornelia under her breathe. "No he isn't! Will I'm scared!" "It's ok Taranee." Will tolded her. "Nigel's fine."

Hay lin was sitting at the window. No word from Nigel.

"Ring! ring!" sounded the phone. "Hi who's thi..." Irma cut her off. "It's me, the wrost thing ever has happened! Boy Commet has gone off the TV! It's over! Do you hear me? OVER!" Hay lin wasn't a super Boy Commet fan but she knew it ment the world to Irma. "Oh i'm so sorry Irma is there anything I can do?" "GET IT BACK!" She pleaded."I can't live without it!" With that, Irma hung up.  
Hay lin just gave a sigh.

The five girls were at Irma's house. "I'm telling you somethings up! Fist Matt," Will looked away "Then Nigel," Taranee slumped, "And now Boy Commet!" Cornelia gave Irma a mad frown,  
"Good going water girl." Irma rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is that it's very weird. And i'm betting It's gunna get even weirder."

Will and Taranee were waiting at the bus stop for Cornelia.

"Where is Cornelia?" Tarannee began,"Oh there she is." Cornelia was running down the side walk.  
In tears!

"Will! Taranee! He's gone! Caleb, my flower is gone!" Will almost fell over. "What?" I woke up this morning, went over to say good morning to him and, and," She didn't finish. She was crying too hard. "Are you sure your sister didn't just hide it?"Questioned Taranee. "Yes! she's sick. She couldn't have"  
Taranee was at a loss for words. "Oh Cornleia I'm...mabie you should go home. Rest. East something." Will told her. Cornelia didn't even say anything she just turned around and started walking. Will looked at Taranee, "What's going on?" 


	2. Hope At Last

I had been three days and no word from Cornelia. She hadn't even been at school yesterday. thought Hay lin. Infact, she hadn't really hung out with any of her fellow Guardians in awhile. Except at school. 

Only Irma had called her onece. Telling her that she wouldn't eat anything (even cookies) untill Boy Commet was back on. Hay lin wondered how many minutes that woudld last. But she hadn't seen Irma at lunch yesterday.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" "Hello?" "Hay lin i'm starving It better come back soon!" Irma shouted.

"Oh hello Irma this is Hay lin's mom Hay lin's not here." "Where is she?" asked Irma. "She's at the hospital. Oh I'm sorry i forgot to tell you guys. Soemthing tripped her roller skating and she broke her arm.

She's very sad. It's her Right arm. She won't be able to scetch anything for awhile." Irma pased, "I told her! I knew it!" "Knew what?" Hay lin's mom questioned. "Oh nothing, I gotta go. Bye!"

Irma called everyone and told them about Hay lin. They decided to go see her. All except Cornelia.

She was home by now. "Oh hi girls," Said Her mom, "Hay lin's in her room."

Will peeked into hay lin's the room.

"Hi Hay lin. How's you arm." Hay lin gave her a crooked smile. "It's, I'm fine. Just alittle bumbed. That's all." Tarannee smiled, "Um someone found Nigel's Jacket by the park. I think, mabie we could go look for him."

Will shut the door. ""I have a feeling if we find Nigel, we'll find Caleb and Matt...guys I havn't told you yet,but Matt..he's gone too. I think this isn't just coincidence...someone's out to get us I know it!

We're gunna find them! As W.I.T.C.H." Hay lin frowned, "But will, Cornelia's too bumbed to go anywhere and I have a broken arm!" "Well then me Irma and Taranee will go.

Mabie we should tell cornelia what we're doing." Irma sighed, "Fine I'll call her. Me and Cornelia, we have an, an understanding." She said with a grin.

Hay lin, phone please. She diled and waited a moment, "Hello, is Cornelia there?"

It was friday night. HAy lin decided to come even though her arm was out.

The four girls were about to enter the park when, "Will! Wait! I want to come too!" It was cornelia running twards them. Will smiled, "Cornelia." "I'll do anything to find Cableb! I'm in." She said between breaths. Every one smiled.

"Lets go!" Cheered Will as the entered the park.


	3. Heatherfield Park

It was about 2:30 AM and every one was tiered has they walked threw the muddy park. 

After awhile of walking around, "I'm hungry," Irma complaned. Hay lin laughed, "Well that's your falt for not eating anything in awhile." "I did eat some seroupe this morning." Argued Irma. The other four looked at her. "Ewwww."

"Irma," Cornelia began, "You do know that when going on strike that this, you supposed to tell the company of what ever your going against." Irma frose. Then, as quich as you can say Candrakar, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello, my name is Irma Liar and I'm goning on strike, as in not eating anything,  
against the fact that Boy Commet was taken away from me." "Why did they cancle he show anyway?" She stopped for amoment. Then shut off her phone.

"Well?" said Taranee.

"The reason they stopped the show is because," Irma took a deep breath before revieling,  
"Robby Fisher is missing!" Robby was the acter of Duke from Boy Commet. Irm's favorite. She had a big fat descusting crush on him.

"We need to find him!" Irma Comanded.

The night went on and it was very, very dark.

"What are we looking for?" Taranee asked. "Something out of the ordinary." Will answered.  
"Like that?"Irma pointed to a TV guide with a Boy Commet picture on the front.

"Why is that so different?"Cornelia wispered, "There's junk like that all over the park." "Because look what is cramped into!" Irma walked over, picked up the TV guide and under it was a hole.

Cornelia was getting mad, "Big deel Irma, like there are no rodent holes in the Heatherfield park." Irma rolled her eyes, "Come over here a look!"

All the girls walked over and to cornelia's surprise, "There's a light coming from the hole!"

The hole had a dim light coming from inside it.

"Do you think?" Irma didn't finish her sentence. Will nodded, "Unless Heatherfield park rodent holes have electricity, this is our best bet." Cornelia gave her the, You're not gunna get me in that small dirty holl in this sweater, look.

Will looked around. "Come on, it's time for W.I.T.C.H.!"

Will closed her hand in a tight grip. Then rapidly opened it to revele, The Heart Of-  
Kandrakar! A glowing hot pink crystle that seemed to sparkle in the darkness of the park. Then five different symbles shooted out of it. Each claming one girls body.

Will rolled up into a ball. Soon the other girls did the same. Irma's ball was a beautiful blue with water rays. Taranee's was a fire concored red. Cornelia's was green as she is earth. Hay lin's was white and silver, flowing with air. Then one by one, starting with will, they came out of there bubbles.

There Gardian outfits consited of purple with dark and light green. On thier backs were matching wings. But only Hay lin can fly (see books) They're bodies werealso changed. They looked older.

Will clenched her fit, "Cornelia, earth." Cornelia looked more then ready to get Caleb back,  
"I'm a step ahead of you. EARTH!"

Cornelia spedded her arms and green light shot out from her. The hole grew wider. Just big enough for each girl to squeese into. All the girls smiled. "I'll go first." Will insisted.

She stopped a mommet, they could tell she was trying to decide wheather to go head or feet first. Irma giggled and nugged Hay lin's arm with her elbow "Ow! Irma watch it."

Even though she was in gardian form,hay lin still had a broken arm.

Cornelia glared ar her, "Stop joking around this is serious. Matt is missing, Nigel is missing, and I don't even know if Caleb is..." She paused, "Just, stop fooling around."

All of the sudden, Will dove into the hole head first. Cornelia followed. Then Taranee.

Irma look back at Hay lin, "ladies fist." She joked. "Irma I don't think I can. My arm is really hurting. If I go in that small hole, I might hurt it even more."

Irma nodded, "I'll tell Will.Bye now." With that Irma dove into the hole as the others did.

Hay lin frowned. She wanted to help be she was in real pain. She was also tiered. She walked over to the nearest bench and sat down.


	4. Rochie and Kateena

Will was carmped! It was dark and hard to see. 

"Will!" Taranee yelled from above,"Do you see anything. My glasses are all foggy"  
"Not yet Taranee." Answered Will.

All of the sudden the light got extreamly bright. "I think we're here!" Will started to slip. She fell out of the hole and onto a hard floor.  
She jumped out of the was as Cornelia, Taranee, and Irma did the same. "Ouch!" "Ow! "That smarts!"

Cornelia was the first to stand up. "Come on!" Will and Taranee jumped up after her. "I'm coming Matt!" Will said to her self. Irma moned, "Give me a minute! My butt hurts."

Cornelia stopped walking and turned around to face Irma.

"Do you know how serious this is! People are in danger. People we care about. Stop acting like a baby. Now lets go."

Irma was just about the argue back but Will stopped her. Irma just rolled her eyes and followed.

They were walking down a hallway. A dark hallway. "It smells!" Irma gagged. "Then hold your nose." Taranee giggeled. Cornelia glared at bolth of them.

Will frose. "I hear voices, listen." It was hard to her but this is what they got out of it, "You, My, Best, Heart, Kandrakar." Will looked at her friends and listened some more.

All of the sudden the vocie got louder, "Hello Gardians,we've been ecpecting you."

Irma screamed. the lights went out. They couldn't see anything! All Will know was that the ground was moving, or was it her feet. They we're all screaming.

The lights went back on. "Hello Gaurdians." It was steeming hot in the room and the air was had to breathe. It was dreadful..

They were in a huge room. In the middle of room was a giant glass tube with what seemed to be yellow luquid in side of it.

And tighted on to the tube was three guys. Matt, Nigel, and, Robby Fisher from boy commet! "Matt!" Will yelled. He was sleeping. Taranee didn't say anything. Her eyes were watering.

Will looked at Cornelia, her eyes were scanning all over the room. Will could tell she was looking for Caleb.

"Welcome." A man with a woman. They walked out in the open.

The man was blue was with a green pony tale. His body was very muscular and even more blue. He was whearing a black jacket and matching pants.

The women was very beautiful. She seemed to be a human. Her. long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail.The man seemed to love the steem coming from the grownd.

"Hello Guardians," The man began. "My name Is Rochie. This is Kateena. You're propablly wondering why I've taken all you favorite posetions away from you. Well If you havn't noticed, It makes you weak."

Will looked at her friends. He's right! She though to herself. We are getting weak.

"Why Is it so hot in this room?" Will asked them.

The man smiled. "I am a Toreum. We can only leave it the air is very little and very hot."

"Where'sCaleb, I mean my flower?" Cornelia yelled as she stepped forward. Rochiepointed at Nigel's jacket.Caleb was tucket into his pocket. Corneliastarted running. "Freeze!" She stopped.

Kateena stepped forward. "The heart of Kandrakar please." She asked with a smerk.

"No! Way!"

"If you don't give me the Heart, we'll press the button and that tube will shock everyone and everything tuching it."

Will looked at her friends and then at their foes.

"You win."

"Will no!" The girls would have said if they weren't so worried and scared.


End file.
